Juuyon-Bantai Drabble
by MonochromeHebi
Summary: Drabble to the original story - JuuyonBantai written by Shadowblood13.


This is my first time writing, so please excuse its randomness ,

Oh, and if you guys are interested in reading the original story, you can check it out...

HERE : ** s/8910658/1/Juuyon-Bantai**

Its written by my taichou, therefor it is a work of art. IN MY OPINION LAA~

**Juuyon Bantai Drabble**

Ookami, Kitsune, Inu and Nezumi were getting ready to leave for the Soul Society on a mission together, leaving the goseki and rokuseki of the 14th division in the human world.- Info/Guide

It was still early, and Nezumi had given up trying to wake sleepy heads of the division to inform them of their senpai's sudden mission. Their job was to seek out and assassinate a few hollows that sneaked into the Soul Society the night before. This was a perfect chance for them to stretch their necks after years of hiding, but the head captain's biggest nightmare was bringing in Neko and Hebi in a time of distress.

Most of the divisions were getting ready for the upcoming war and many preparations were required to be made, this was really not the time to bring in the Soul Society's greatest pain in the ass.

"I give up! No matter what I do, they just won't budge" sighed Nezumi. Her patience of being the alarm clock was just not there. "Fine, I'll write them a note and leave it on counter" answered Kitsune. To be honest, she was really excited for this mission. She was leaping with joy when Ookami informed her about it. But she didn't really show any expression to it.

After placing the note on the counter, Ookami turned to the door of Hebi and Neko's room. " I pray that our home is still here when we're back.." she thought. Once everyone was out, they flash stepped over to Urahara's shop where a Senkaimon was readied for them.

Their sudden release of spiritual pressure awoke both shinigamis from the slumber. They both jumped off their beds thinking that it was a hollow attack, without hesitation then summoned their zanpakuto and got in a fighting stance.

"Where's Ookami taichou?" questioned Neko. "Screw that, where's Inu senpai and Kitsune senpai.. Wait, where's everyone? I can't feel their reiatsu anymore" answered Hebi still waiting for her brain load. "Do you think.. they got kidnapped by Aizen?" asked Neko in a worried tone. "I highly doubt it, if it really was Sosuke, I could have felt his reiatsu from a mile away" replied Hebi.

There was a sudden change in the atmosphere that made both Hebi and Neko's hair stand on their ends… That was when they realized that with all of their senpais gone…

that would mean…

" KPOP MUSIC FESTIVAL!" they both screamed in unison. After many years of hiding in the world of the living, Neko and Hebi both learn how to adapt to the latest trends of the human world - like music in the case. Neko was a huge fan of this Kpop boy band named Super Junior, while Hebi was truly addicted to a girl band who called themselves 2NE1.

But there was a catch, both bands has this conflict with one another making it hard for Hebi and Neko to share the stereo in their apartment. That was when they realized that there was only one stereo and only ONE song can be played at the time. Without a seconds thought, Hebi pushed Neko aside and dashed straight for the living room. " Not this time, rokuseki" meowed Neko as her claws seeped out of her fingertips. With the help of her claws, Neko managed to claw down Hebi and leap-frog over her pushing Hebi face down on the floor.

With Hebi trying hard to get up, she sprinted off as fast as she could on the nearest route to where the stereo was located. "Hah, don't underestimate me Goseki no Neko.. YUGAMERU, MANGETSU." After hearing those two words from the rokuseki's mouth, the cat shinigami felt her equilibrium starting to unbalance. "Maboroshi Hebi, how dare you use your shikai at your senpai!" muttered Neko with her hands covering her ears. From the distance she could hear her friend's eerie voice echo through the walls of her inner thoughts.. "2NE1 pwns Super Junior to the max…"

While Neko still trying to clear her head from Hebi's attack, the snake shinigami has already reached the stereo and plugged in her USB drive just in time before her senpai could break off the illusion. What Hebi did to her was just a minor attack, you wouldn't think that she would hurt a friend who she cared so much about right? They knew each other for a very long time, and hurting each other physically was just another daily routine. Not only them, but it was just another normal thing to do in this division. Bunch of masochist..

" Maboroshi Hebi. Don't. You. Dare.." warned Neko with a stern tone. She sent death glares towards her junior as Hebi held the remote control in her hands. Neko had one hand on the wall to support her unbalanced body. Hebi had an evil smirk on her face while she toyed around with the control in her hands. What the two shinigamis didn't notice was one of Szayel's inventions – the eye he invented based on Ulquiorra's was watching their every move.

"It seems that Hebi-chan is as evil as Aizen-sama. No wonder he has such interest in her.." Szayel spoke to himself as he stared into the screen mounted on the wall in his laboratory, he was eager to see what Hebi's next move was.

" Hebi, how could you.." Neko said with teary eyes and a pouted mouth. Hebi had the URGH-face, she just clicked on the play button and what came out from the speakers was SuperJunior's latest hit – BREAK DOWN. Once she heard the intro music, Neko pounced on Hebi making her fall flat down on the floor once again. "I knew you would never hurt Neko-chan~ ne, Hebi-chan-chan" meowed Neko. Hebi had that anime annoyance tick on her head, she hated when someone called her 'Hebi-chan'. It made her sound like a useless school girl who can't stand up for herself. Well, that was what Hebi thought.

While Neko was still sitting on Hebi, she didn't noticed that her 'cushion' was reaching for the remote control again wanting to change that annoying beat blasting from the stereo. When the music suddenly paused, it kind of pissed Neko off. She hated when someone interrupts her dancing to her favorite songs. Her cat-liked eyes sent death glares down towards Hebi's hand and she attacked her once again.

They fought over the control by clicking random buttons causing the stereo to play out random songs at a high volume. And let me remind you that this all happened at around 9am. Which I believe almost everyone is still asleep on a Sunday. On the other hand, Szayel had noticed that his comment about Hebi was so wrong. She was nothing like Aizen. To him, Aizen was a well respected leader with high IQ levels while Hebi the total opposite of him. He sighed and went back to his business.

Back in the world of the living, Hebi and Neko was still fighting over the remote control. During the process they released little of their own reiatsu without knowing. This caught the attention of Kuchiki Rukia who was hiding out in Ichigo's closet. The first thing that came to her mind was a hollow attack on the two shinigamis she was suppose to watch over during Ookami's absence. She woke Ichigo up with a kick and forced him into his substitute soul reaper form. He too sensed the sudden outbreak of high frequency spiritual pressure and ran as fast as he could to where the 14th division reside.

On the way there, he met up with Uryuu and Chad who also felt the sudden outburst of spiritual pressure. The four of them later met up with Orihime who also was on her way to check out what was happening. She happened to form a close bond with the 5th seat of the 14th division as well.

While all of this was happening, Neko and Hebi completely trashed the place. There were books all over the place, Nezumi's art tools scattered all over the place. Inu's favorite disc collection scattered all over the place. They really did ignored Ookami's note on the kitchen counter, and continued their fight in their pajamas.

CLICK. Was the sound that stopped the two soul reapers from fighting. What came up on the television screen live broadcast of 2012's Korean Music Festival. And the group that was performing was 2NE1 covering Lee Hi's '1,2,3,4'. This was indeed a rare performance and that song was one of their favorite. They screamed loudly like a highly obsessed Kpop fan girl and started hugging each other while jumping up and down like a 6 year old in a candy shop.

Their screams made Ichigo flash-stepped faster to their apartment door and kicked it open as hard as he could. His sudden presence stunned both Hebi and Neko who were too busy fangirl-ing over the live performance thus ignoring their sudden reiatsus. "ICHIGO! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING…on?" asked Uryuu who just stared at the doorway trying to catch up on the scene right before him.

"What in God's named happed to the place?! Ookami is going to neuter us if we don't clean up this place in time. " exclaimed Rukia with her hands on her head, pacing back and forth the ruined apartment. "Who cares? 2NE1 is on, and I think Big Bang might be next. T.O.P, my dream man~" cooed Neko while she thought of how hot T.O.P would look like in the upcoming performance.

"Who cares? WHO CARES?! I CARE FOR INSTANCE! DO YOU REMEMBER THE LAST TIME THE TWO OF YOU TRASHED THE PLACE?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HARD IS IT TO HIDE FROM OOKAMI TAICHOU'S WRATH?! YOUR SENPAIS MIGHT KILL US AND DANCE 'THE MACARENA' ON OUR GRAVES IF SHE SEES THIS MESS!" screamed Rukia. She was in charge of Juuyon Bantai whenever the three senpais go on missions like today's. While listening to Rukia's ranting, the rest of the 14th divisions entered the apartment with tired looks on their faces.

Seeing most of the ryoka present at their home, Ookami and Inu both ran up to them wanting to know what the problem is. Upon entering the main gate, what was awaiting them was truly their biggest fear. Ookami stood there with her hand reaching for her zanpakuto, she had to resist the urge to kill her two subordinates for their stupidity. Before her hands reached for her zanpakuto, Inu was already walking out from the kitchen with a huge chopping knife in her hands. "Looks like we're having roasted cat and stewed snake for dinner tonight…" spoke Inu evilly. It really needed something as bad as the current situation to get Inu into this mood regardless of her usual stoic expression painted on her face.

Neko and Hebi looked at each other and the next sentence that came out from their mouths was… "I think it's a good time to visit your little boyfriend in Hueco Mundo now, ne Hebi-chan?" questioned Neko. "I couldn't agree more Neko-chan… RUN FOR THE HILLS!" screamed Hebi as they both dashed out the glass balcony of the living room.

"Do you think Neko-chan and Hebi-chan will survive their sanseki's killer wrath?" asked Gin with his famous grin as he watched the two shinigamis run for their lives from the screen in Szayel's laboratory. "Honestly, I do not know Gin. Hebi will find a way out of this mess. She always will, though she sometime uses methods that I even I do not understand" was all Aizen said as he watched Inu trying to slash the snake shinigami in half.


End file.
